Threads & Chains of Memory
by Sasunaru-Everblue
Summary: The Keyblade squad are now stranded on an unknown world, it has become their mission to return to their homes with their lost comrades, but a mysterious figure appears before them, showing them another way. Could it be a trap? Join us in the Kingdom Hearts: Two Keybearers! sequel!


"I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, I would definitely keep Naruto alive (Don't kill him, PLEASE Masashi Kishimoto!) And if I owned KH, I'd keep Xion!"

0-0

Once upon a time, there were many different worlds. Each world was locked & did not intermingle. Three children wanted to escape & see the outside world. Three others were slightly interested in the same thing. One day, darkness appeared & engulfed the worlds. Many worlds were engulfed & disappeared. And two boys were chosen to save the worlds. The boys & their friends fought the darkness & locked many doors.

In another place, two lost friends were about to be swallowed by the darkness, but they also had the power to overcome the darkness. They lost their bodies & their souls were left behind on the other side of the door, & their hearts began hovering between light & darkness.

The boys were able ro lock the last door with the help of their friends who defeated the darkness.

After their journey, the boys said goodbye to their friends & ended up in a strange place far away from their homes. Clues for finding their friends came & went. But the boys had friends, as well as eachother.

And they had hope.

0-0

Naruto stared at the crudely made wishing-star like object. Sora had said it looked similar to the Thalassa shell that Kairi made, but this was cute & sentimental. On each point of the five-pointed star was a sewed in picture of someone, the kind you take with a camera. They were of Squad 7 & were cut out from their squad picture.

The blond sighed, resting the lucky charm upon his forehead for a moment, he sat up silently, looking over at Goofy, hearing him snore was harmful to his hearing!

"Can't sleep?"

Jiminy hopped next to the young Keybearer. "You should get some rest, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at Jiminy, "You too."

The cricket sat down, "Oh, I'm all right." Jiminy smiled wider, "I'm writing a record of our journey in my 'Jiminy Memo.'"

Naruto grinned & held his hand out invitingly. Jiminy chuckled softly at how eager the boy was, he placed the journal in his hands, then with a small green flash, it was big enough for Naruto to read.

The young teen skimmed some of the pages, smiling here & there, "It's great, Jiminy. Really."

"I must report our adventure to Queen Minnie when I return to the castle. It's my mission as chronicler."

Naruto had a nostalgic look in his eyes, "Mission. Back home, we were going on a mission. An old woman had said she'd seen Itachi Uchiha go through a vortex to a different world. The three of us really wanted that mission. Me, Sasuke, & Sakura." Naruto smiled warmly & looked to the stars. (A/N: or should I say worlds?) "But I never imagined an adventure like this. Battling the heartless with the keyblade. Getting separated from Sasuke & Sakura. Being thrown into the outside world. Traveling to many worlds. Meeting many people & making friends. Sora, Donald, Goofy…& Jiminy."

Jiminy smiled as he happily recorded this down.

Naruto looked into the embers of the fire, "If Sasuke, Sakura, & me had went on that mission, how much would different, I wonder? Or if Sora, Riku, & Kairi gone on their raft? I'm always thinking about Sakura & Sasuke…"

The demon vessel looked at Jiminy, "Jiminy, do you think I'll be able to return…to my world?"

"Of course!" Jiminy chided. "Cheer up. You promised Sakura, right?" As he said Sakura's name, he poked at her picture.

Naruto clasped the charm a little afterward thoughtfully. _"I'll come back, Believe it!"_

"_I know you will! & be sure to bring my lucky charm back to me!"_

"I'm certain that Donald & Goofy feel the same way. They're destined to return their king to their world." Jiminy smiled up at the child. "& you have to return to your original world too, Naruto, just as Sora has to return to his."

Jiminy turned & began walking to his sleeping spot, "Well now, let's get some sleep."

"_Dobe…_" Naruto sighed softly as he laid in his sleeping spot, "Sakura…"

"_Take care of eachother, Naruto."_

"I promise to return with Sasuke. I promise…"

-jks-

Sora woke in the middle of the night & decided to take a walk.

"_Ahead lies something you need—_" Sora startled & saw a man in a cloak. _"But to claim it, you must lose something dear…_" the man faded away, right when Sora ran up to him.

-in-

Two girls sat in a room & wrote/drew a castle from far away…

-iu-

The gang walked up to a castle, Donald looked up at it, "Wow, this castle is huge!"

"Gawrsh, maybe we'll find something here."

"So this is where I'll find—'something I need'?" Sora frowned at the castle.

_Maybe a clue to Riku or Sasuke…but…_

_**It's obviously not.**_

_Shut up._

"Maybe the King's in here." Donald assumed.

Goofy & Donald walked up to the door, "Is this the entrance?"

"W-Wait!" Sora warned

"Huh?" Goofy looked at Sora, then he looked like he realized something. "You're right! We should knock first, Donald. A-hyuck!"

"I know that!"

Naruto raised a finger, "Hey, what if it's a trap?—not that you're listening…"

They entered the fortress, Goofy yelling, "Hellooo! Anybody there? Ah-yuk!"

Donald turned to the group, "Looks like nobody's home."

Sora sighed, stepping in with Naruto, "You sure we should just barge in like this?"

"We have to if we're gonna find the king….Riku &/or Sasuke." Donald replied.

"The king? King Mickey's here?" Goofy shouted

"Maybe, maybe not, something just told me they'd be here."

"Really? Me too!"

Sora's jaw dropped, "Are you serious? So was I!" Sora took a few steps forward, "One look at this castle, & I just knew: They're here."

"I had similar thoughts." Naruto said.

They all looked at him.

Goofy grinned, "Well, whaddaya know! Great minds think alike, I guess."

Jiminy hopped out of Sora's pocket, "Think again! This can't be a mere coincidence!"

"Why, Jiminy?" Donald questioned. "Don't tell me that—"

"Actually, I felt the same thing as well!"

Goofy blinked at Jiminy, "Gawrsh, maybe it's contagious."

Naruto growled, "Something funny's goin' on!"

Donald nodded, "I say we get to the bottom of this!"

Sora nodded, "Okay."

Jiminy hopped back in Sora's pocket. & Sora continued forward.

Donald jumped, "Hey, where are you going?"

Sora turned around, his armed crossed. "To check it out! What's the matter, scared?"

Donald fumed, "D-Don't be ridiculous! Come on, Goofy!"

"Okay, but we should shut the door behind us." Goofy replied.

Naruto coughed, everyone looked at him, realizing that they'd forgotten he was there. (This made Sora embarrassed.) "Um, it shut immediately behind us, I forgot to tell you."

The group blinked at Naruto.

-jo-

"_Welcome to our castle."_

The group turned to see a man in a black cloak.

"Who is THAT?" Naruto shook slightly, because the cloak reminded him of the Akatsuki.

"It must be a heartless!" Donald hollered. "Let's see how it handles my magic."

Donald raised his staff, "THUNDER!" Nothing happened. "Huh? That's odd. THUNDER! THUNDER! Umm…FIRE! Blizzard?"

Donald frowned, "I don't get it. Why isn't my magic working?"

"_I should think it obvious. The very moment you stepped foot in this castle, you started losing your memory. You've forgotten every spell & ability you knew. But the forgetting does not end there. In this place, to find is to lose & to lose is to find._"

Goofy blinked, "… A. b, c, d, e, f—"

"G-Goofy?" Naruto stuttered.

"G, H, I, j, k—"

"You're scaring me!"

"L, M,N—"

Donald frowned, "Hey, Goofy! Stick to being a goofball!"

"O, p, q, r, s, t, u, v—"

"Goofy…." Naruto whined. "Stop it!"

"W, x, y, & z, A-hyuck! I didn't forget the ABC's yet! Have I forgotten how to count?"

"GOOFY!"

"_Did you hear me? In this place, to find is to lose & to lose is to find._"

Naruto pouted, "He said the same thing twice."

"It's probably his favorite line!" Sora joked

"_I repeated it, because I thought you weren't listening! That is the way of things in Castle Oblivion."_

"_Castle Oblivion?_" Naruto echoed in a perfect imitation of mysterious man's voice.

Donald chuckled.

"_Yes… In this place, to find is to lose & to lose is to find."_

_He said it again…_ the gang sweatdropped.

"_Here, you will meet people you know, people you miss._"

"Look, there's no one—" Naruto began.

"Riku! You mean Riku! He IS here!"

"The King?"

"Teme's not here, if he was, I would've felt it!"

"_Do you want to find them?" _The man asked, ignoring the youngest_. "If you do…"_

The man lurched forth, passing through the group.

_I fight for my sake only and live to love no one but myself.__ We'll know when we get there. What, Dobe? When we get to the other side of the ocean, will we really find another world? __To become Hokage is my dream!__ I just can't wait. To have a precious someone to protect will you become truly strong. Hey Kid, you new around here? The heartless are monsters that eat people's hearts. __Hey, you stupid fox! You're in __my__ body and you owe me rent! So for payment, I'll take your chakra! You got that? __They'll keep coming after you, as long as you wield the keyblades. All for one & one for all! __What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone.__ Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do you? You possess the strongest weapons in the world. Take care of Kairi, will you? Take care of eachother. __I won't run away anymore... I won't go back on my word... that is my ninja way!"__ There will always be a door to the light. I __won't allow my comrades to die. I'll protect you with my life. Trust me.__ Take this, it's my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me! So no matter where you go, you can return home safely._

Naruto clutched his head, whispering to himself.

Sora growled, seeing glimpses of Naruto's childhood. "What did you do?"

"_I sampled your memories, & from them—I made this."_ Mr. Cloak swiftly threw an UFO. (unidentified flying object.)

Naruto caught it by reflex.

"What is it?" Sora asked

"A card…"

"_A promise. This is the key to reuniting with those you hold dear. Use that card & press on. You will find your friends. Hold the card before you. The door will open-& beyond it, a new world."_

Sora held the card before him, the white door turned gold. Sora turned to the man, "Like this?

"_Yes, go. To lose & claim anew or to claim anew only to lose…"_

Naruto bristled, "Well, I'm going back outside! & you just said practically the same thing as: _to find is to lose & to lose is to find._"

Sora smiled at Naruto, ruffling his hair, "If we don't go forward, we won't find anything."

Naruto pouted as Sora grabbed his wrist. "C'mon, guys. Let's go find Sasuke, The King & Riku!"

"_The further you advance, the more you'll understand the meaning of 'to find is to lose & to lose is to find.'_"

Naruto prickled once more at the man's words.

"… _Don't tell me…I said it again…"_

_-hkj-_

"Haa, this is—"

-hkj-

"Yeah, I realized I didn't put enough emphasis on Naruto in Kingdom Hearts: Two Keybearers?, so I decided to fix it in Threads & Chains of Memory. Oh, & this time…I sort of give better hints to the next chapter… "

-preview…sort of!-

"Mm, I'm hungry!"

"Me too, Sora! I want Ramen!"

"Well, next episode is all about you two pigging out, so stop complaining!"

"DONALD! We aren't pigging out—we were searching for King Mickey, Sasuke, & Riku!"

"But that dinner we had at Cid's was delicious! A-yuk!"

"Yeah, I guess so. Next time: Bellyful Stew! Itadakimasuuu! Yummy!"

"See you there!"


End file.
